My Guitar Man
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Trent is the guitar teacher and Courtney is one of his students. All Courtney wants is a lightbulb to go off in his head, so he could understand her feelings for him. But he's already taken...What will Courtney do to make him hers?
1. Chapter 1

**My Guitar Man**

**Chapter 1**

Her bright smile grew wider as he passed behind her back. At that moment Courtney gave it everything she had to play the wrong notes in front of him. Trent stopped, peering down at one of his students.

"No, like this, Courtney." Trent leaned over, guiding Courtney's left hand to the right strings, as he helped her right one strum down.

"Thanks." Courtney smiled even more than before. Trent just past it off as she was happy to be able to play the right note now, but it was more than just that. It was much, much more.

Courtney Taylor was always good at everything she did. Always! When she set her mind to do something, she really did set her mind to it. Courtney never lost at anything, and neither did she fail at anything. There was no need for her to. Courtney was a natural born achiever, and had been achieving for the very short sixteen years of her life. Her whole life had been dedicating to winning awards and being a leader. So why was she purposely play the wrong notes all the time?

That was an easy one. No matter how much Courtney tried to achieve and win all the time, something was still missing. She was lonely. Her friends-Well, friend, wasn't the always the best of company. Especially when her friend spent most of her own time making out with her boyfriend. A boyfriend. That was what Courtney needed, and she already had her eyes set one someone.

"You know, I thought you would have picked up guitar playing easily." Trent told Courtney. She shrugged in reply. "I mean, you do play violin, don't you?"

"Yeah." Courtney replied, packing her music sheets away extra slowly. That way she could stay a little longer with Trent before either of them had to leave. "But I guess violins and guitars are just at two different ends of the string family." Trent smiled, and Courtney did too.

There was silence between them for a moment, but it was a comfortable silence. Neither said anything to the other, yet they said a thousand words between them. That was just one of the things Courtney loved about Trent. Even when he said nothing, he said everything she needed to hear.

That was one of the main reasons Courtney liked to stay behind after her guitar class was over. It gave the two some bonding time, letting Courtney hope, dream and wish that Trent's brain would one day click into place where Courtney wanted it to be.

There was also a two year age gap between them. Courtney was sixteen and a sophomore. Trent was eighteen and a senior. It was not a good thing for two different age groups to mix when it came to dating and relationships. There had been a few too many incidents in their High school that EVERYONE knew of because of the age gap. However, Courtney never thoughts about it. She was mature enough to handle a relationship with an older man, and so she planned to do so.

"Hey, you ready?" The two looked up at the same time towards the door. Stood there was another High school student. She had short black hair with bright teal highlights to match her lipstick. Her eyes were of a very dark green shade. VERY dark green. Her clothes consisted of a very tight corset and a very short black skirt, fishnets on underneath and knee-high combat boots on over them.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second, babe." Trent smiled at her.

That was the one downfall in Courtney's plan; Trent already had a girlfriend.

A/N: How was it? Huh? Huh? Did you like it? Did you hate it? THOUGHST PLEASE!

I know it sucked...THOSE ARE MY THOUGHTS! LOL!

I am trying guys...I PROMISE YOU I AM!

So...I wanted to write a new TxC fic...I haven't written one in a while...A few of my other fics are coming to the end now...I thought this was the perfect opportunity to write something new :)

Sooooooo...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Chapter 2

**My Guitar Man**

**Chapter 2**

Courtney tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear, pulling her car keys out of her pocket. Her day had been not too bad so far. The only let down had been coming face-to-face with Gwen in the music room after her guitar lesson. The girls didn't like each other very much. It had nothing to do with Courtney's jealousy over Trent; it was just a mutual hatred.

The sixteen-year-old climbed into her silver convertible, a birthday present from her parents. Her eyes instantly set on the car that was parked across the parking lot. It was the only other car left in the student parking lot.

She could see Gwen's bright teal hair from a mile away. The Goth girl was sat in the passenger of her boyfriend's car. Trent was sat in the driver's seat, and Courtney couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked so perfect, with his perfect smile on his perfect face.

Then Gwen had to ruin it. She moved so her face was in front of him, her pale, pointy fingers running themselves through Trent's jet black hair. Their lips crashed together and Courtney had to fight the urge to gag. She would have given anything for that to be her, not Gwen.

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
>If you're a party freak then step on the floor<br>If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
>Break a sweat on the floor<br>Yeah we work on the floor_

Courtney sniffled; the cold air was really getting to her now. As well as her heart breaking with every passing moment she watched her crush with his girlfriend.

"Hey, Bridge." Courtney tried to sound cheerful, but Bridgette was not falling for it.

"Don't you 'hey, Bridge' me." Bridgette replied. "What's up?"

The blonde surfer girl knew Courtney better than anyone else in the world. The two had known each other since before they were born. Their parents had lived next door to each other for the past twenty years, when Bridgette's parents had moved into the house besides Courtney's parents.

Courtney and Bridgette had grown up together, being best friends ever since they were babies. Bridgette knew the ins and outs of everything about Courtney. Especially when she was faking.

"Whatever happened to the old days where people answered the phone with 'Hello, how are you today?'" Courtney replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. But that only brought them back to look at Gwen and Trent. They had finally broken out of their kiss and Trent was driving the car forward, towards the parking lot exit.

Courtney smiled as Trent gave her a small wave. She waved back. Gwen, however, gave her the dirtiest of looks she had ever seen. The two hated each other, and Gwen knew Courtney liked Trent. That was just a recipe for disaster between them.

"COURTNEY!"

"Huh? Oh...Right, yeah..." Courtney cleared her throat a bit. "I'm just leaving school now; I'll be home in ten."

"Mmm-Hmmm." Bridgette replied, obviously not buying the story.

"See you soon."

"Cou-" But Courtney hung up. It wasn't that she didn't like Bridgette, because she loved her like a sister, but she was quite nosey and annoying. It really did annoy Courtney sometimes.

She sighed to herself, starting her own car up. The day may have started good, but it wasn't going too well now.

A/N: Another short chapter...I officially have no ideas for this now...Sortta...LOL!

I'll think of something, as always ;) ahaha! LOL!

Thank you to;

Theater Of The Mind: hehe! Thank you :)

Islanda: hehe! Thanks :)

chrisATD1: hehe! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: No...No tress in this...LOL! Thanks :)

Just Grohl With It: haha! I always think my writing sucks...Just a habit of mine, I guess ;) LOL! Thank you :)

bella-sk8er: hehe! Thanks :)

Yeah...6 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Chapter 3

**My Guitar Man**

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe you haven't talked to him yet." Bridgette told Courtney. The two were walking down the street, almost melted slushies' in their hands. But this was what they liked to do.

"I have talked to him." Courtney replied, slowly stirring her spoon around and around inside the plastic container.

Bridgette shook her head, removing the lid and downing the rest of her slushy in one. The blonde casually tossed the now empty container into the nearest trash can and belched loudly. She had picked that up from Geoff, her boyfriend.

"I mean, you haven't talked to him about this crush."

"He has a girlfriend." Courtney replied, trying her best not to sound like it was getting to her, even though it was.

The fact that Trent and Gwen were just so in love sickened the brunette to her stomach. She knew Gwen didn't love Trent half as much as she did, but Trent was definitely more in love with Gwen than he was with Courtney. In fact, Courtney doubted he any love for her at all. Not even friendship kind of love, or even little sister kind of love. Nothing.

And if there was one more thing that got on her nerves about it, Gwen and Trent just loved to flaunt their love around in the school hallways. Courtney felt physically sick whenever she saw it. It was one thing to love each other, another to throw your tongue down each other's throats. Well, it was more Gwen throwing hers down Trent's. But Trent wasn't the sort of person who'd tell her to stop; he was far too polite and 'go-with-the-flow' to say anything.

"Come on, Court." Bridgette pleaded. "TALK TO TRENT!"

"He has a girlfriend, Bridge." Courtney reminded her best friend. "And even if he didn't, I doubt he would ever look twice at me."

"Of course he wouldn't look twice at you!"

"Gee, thanks, Bridgette. Boost of self-confidence there." Courtney mumbled.

"What I mean is, Trent will only have to look once to know you're the girl for him!" Bridgette did sound sincere, and she would never lie to Courtney. So why did she not believe her?

"Bridgette...Bridgette, Bridgette, Bridgette..." Courtney had no idea what to say next. "I...This is pointless!" She pointed out. "I do not know why we are even having this conversation. Trent loves Gwen, not me. Nothing is going to break them up. NOTHING!...EVER!"

"You are such a drama Queen, Courtney Taylor." Bridgette sighed, and Courtney smiled. "But that is why I love you so." The blonde shook her head. "And, if you give it a chance, it's why Trent will love you, too."

"Keep trying, Bridge." Courtney told Bridgette. "But Trent is never going to love me...Never ever, ever..."

The two continued to walk down the street in silence for a moment. There wasn't a lot left Bridgette could say to convince her friend to at least try and get Trent to see things her way. It wasn't like it was going to do much good, anyway.

"You know what you need?" Bridgette asked.

"For Gwen to break up with Trent?"

"Yes..." Bridgette agreed. "But what you also need to relax a little." Courtney stopped walking and turned to her best friend with a raised eyebrow. Bridgette clearly had an idea. "Come for surf down the beach?" She said it like a question.

"Now?" Courtney asked in reply. Bridgette nodded. "It's the middle of October, Bridgette!" Bridgette smiled. "We're in Canada...On the middle of October...AND IT'S MINUS THREE THOUSAND DEGRESS OUT HERE!" Bridgette smiled and nodded some more. "And you STIll want to go surfing?"

"Yeah!" Bridgette replied enthusiastically. "Now, come on!" Bridgette grabbed Courtney hand and started running down the rest of the street, pulling her reluctant friend with her. When Bridgette got an idea, not a lot was going to make it move from her mind.

A/N: YAY!

Sorry if it's been a small while...I don't even remember the last time I updated this story...And I'm pretty sure it was only a few days ago! LOL!

Anyway...I quite like this story...AND I HAVE ASHREWD IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND ANOTHER ONE FOR A FUTURE CHAPTER! =O!

Though it does involve Gwen bitchiness...BUT! That's never stopped me before ;) hehe! LOL!

Okay...Well...

Thank you to;

bella-sk8er: Yeah...It must suck...hehe! Thank you :)

94: hehe! Glad you like it :) LOL! Umm...He may be mentioned in here...Actually, I have a good place for him...So, yes, Duncan will probably been in here :) Thanks :)

Islanda: haha! It's a mystery...LOL! Thank you :)

chrisATD1: hehe! Thanks :)

Panda N. Reaper: OMG! That may have something to do with the fact that the whole time I was writing Bridgette's parts I kept on thinking of LeShawna...How weird is that...? =O! hehe! LOL! Thank you :)

Just Grohl With It: Aww! Thank you :) But I'm sure my writing isn't THAT good...Yours is probably better than mine! Thanks :)

YAY! 12 reviews and only two chapters in...WOW! That's, like, A LOT for me! haha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. Chapter 4

**My Guitar Man**

**Chapter 4**

The water was freezing, and Courtney's teeth were chattering. Whatever had made Bridgette want to surf in such weather was beyond her. But Courtney couldn't deny the fact she was starting to have a little bit of fun, too.

"AH-!" Courtney screamed, being gagged by the salty water as another wave came crashing over her head. She bobbed back up to find Bridgette sat on her own surfboard beside her.

"The idea is to ride the waves, not fall." Bridgette giggled, having watched the entire scene unfold in front of her. The wave had been quite a big one, and Courtney wasn't the best at surfing, despite the amount of times Bridgette had taught her how to do it.

Courtney rolled her eyes, jumping up onto her board as Bridgette held it steady for her. The two were still having fun, especially Bridgette whilst watching Courtney wipe out.

"Come on, Court." The blonde smiled. "This next one has your name written all over it."

"Mmmm..." Courtney hummed unsure of what she was feeling. It was a mixture of nerves and sickness swirling around in her stomach, with just a hint of adrenaline as she swam out towards the wave.

It came closer and closer, until it was about to hit Courtney, she tried her best to jump onto her board, but the wave had hit before she had, had enough time. Another surfing fail. The wipeout threw Courtney under the water and made her surfboard go flying back to the beach.

She was completely submerged and having difficulty swimming back up to the surface. Luckily she made it just in time before the oxygen in her lungs ran out; taking in the deepest breath she could manage whilst trying to stay afloat in the water.

"You okay, Courtney?"

"Y-Yeah..." Courtney shook her head, starting to swim back to the shore. Only when she got there did she realize that it hadn't been Bridgette who had asked.

The tanned brunette got to her feet, wiping her hair out of her face. Trent was sat in front of her, shielding his eyes from the sun with one hand and using the other to pick himself up from the sand.

Trent was quite a bit taller than Courtney, so she had to tilt her head up slightly to look at his face without her heels on her feet.

"Uh...H-Hey, Trent." Courtney smiled, not thinking of anything else to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I always come down the beach around this time." Trent replied, clearly not lying.

Courtney smiled, but then she realized she was only wearing a bikini in front of the guy she had a secret crush on. Her cheeks went bright red all of a sudden and she rushed to grab her bag to get her towel.

Trent smiled as Courtney's back was turned, so she wasn't able to see it. But Bridgette did.

"Hey, Trent." The blonde surfer smile, running onto the shore herself with her baby blue and whiter surfboard tucked under her arm.

"Hey...Uh...Bridgette, right?" Trent replied.

He wasn't too familiar with the other students in the younger years to him, only the ones in his guitar class like Courtney. However, he did roughly know Bridgette because she was dating Geoff Howells, who was on the football team alongside Trent himself.

"That's me." Bridgette smiled again, grabbing her own towel and starting to towel her own hair off.

"So...Um...Exactly why are you two surfing in the middle of October?" Trent wondered. "It's freezing out here."

"Bridgette's a surfing addict." Courtney blurted out. "She just dragged me into it."

"Ah..." Trent smiled and Courtney couldn't help but smile, too. It was almost contagious.

_'__I'm on a highway to hell  
>On the highway to hell<br>Highway to hell  
>I'm on the highway to hell'<em>

Trent coughed, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket. His smile slowly faded.

"It's Gwen...its better get going." Trent told the girls. "Guess I'll see you in school." He said, turning around.

"You're dating Gwen Burnse; of course you're on a Highway to Hell." Courtney mumbled to herself.

Bridgette threw her a bottle of water, hitting her in the side of the head since she didn't know it was coming her way.

"HEY!" She called out, rubbing her now sore head.

"You could have said a bit more, Court." Bridgette replied.

"I talked to him, didn't I?" Courtney replied, pulling her t-shirt on over her bikini. She then stopped and smiled. She had talked to him. That was one step forward.

A/N: So...Sorry for the little bit of a wait between the update! I have 7 other stories on the go at the moment =/

Yeah...That's a lot to do whilst trying to think up 8 more oneshots to try and get yourself to 100 stories, too...hehe! Ah well! LOL! At least I updated, right? LOL!

So! This is also my one year Fanfiction anniversary! I have now been a FF member for a WHOLE YEAR! LOL! That's a long time...hehe!

Thank you to;

bella-sk8er: haha! I KNOW! LOL! Thank you :)

TearsOfMusic: hehe! Thanks :)

Islanda: hehe! Yep, she did ;) LOL1 Thank you :)

Thanks for the reviews :)

Love you all!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Chapter 5

**My Guitar Man**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Courtney." Gwen's sickly sweet smile showed right in front of Courtney's face as the Goth girl slammed the prep's locker door shut.

"Hi, Gwen." Courtney replied, trying not to let her anger get the better of her. She had been trying to sort out all of her books in her locker according to what she needed first. It was a delicate process and now it had been ruined.

The two girls stopped and stared at each other for a moment, both trying to scare off the other. It obviously didn't work out as they had planned, since both girls remained where they were stood.

The two tried to avoid speaking if possible. It was a bad idea to have the two quite near each other. It was one of those 'year groups shouldn't mix' sort of things. This was one of the reasons why; they hated each other. Not just Courtney and Gwen, but the whole of their year groups, too.

"Can I help you with something?" Courtney asked politely. Gwen leaned in closer, lowering her voice for only Courtney's ears.

"Stay away from my man." Gwen growled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

The two girls were at their staring standoff once again. Courtney was confused and Gwen was persistent.

The Goth girl finally turned her back on Courtney, stalking off down the hallway. Courtney scoffed to herself, opening her locker back up. She had no idea what had just happened. Had Gwen just threatened her or something? It was all a blur in Courtney's mind.

'Stay away from my man', Courtney repeated it over and over in her mind. That was clearly a warning to stay away from Trent, but Courtney wasn't afraid of Gwen. That would have just been stupid. What Courtney was afraid of was upsetting Trent or hurting herself. That was something to fear.

"Hey, Courtney!" Trent called out, worming his way through the hallway like a fish in a storm. He soon managed to get to stand beside the tanned girl at her locker. "There's no practice tonight." Trent told her, referring to her guitar lessons. "I've got-Umm...Things to do tonight."

"Yeah, okay." Courtney smiled. "I couldn't make it anyway." She lied. "My parents are taking me out for dinner straight from school." Lie. Her parents didn't acknowledge her existence in the house, let alone take her out anywhere nice.

"Great, looks like it's worked out for the two of us, then." Trent smiled and Courtney had to stop herself from staring by turning back to her locker.

"Yeah..." She coughed and brought herself back to the harsh realities.

"I'll see you tomorrow though?" Trent asked and Courtney nodded, making her brunette hair fall into her eyes. Trent smiled again and brushed it back.

Courtney's heart sped up so quickly, she was sure Trent could hear it beating away inside her chest.

"See you then." Trent gave one last smile before walking off down the hallway, most likely to his next class of the day.

Courtney couldn't help but wonder if she should have told him about the threat she had received from Gwen. Then again, it wasn't as if he was going to believe her, was it? She was just that stupid sophomore; Gwen and Trent were both seniors. That made it a lot easier for him to pick a side between the two girls.

Th brunette sighed to herself, shutting her locker shut after collecting the two books she needed for English class. She walked off down the corridor, just hoping not to bump into Gwen again for a few hours at least.

"She said what?" Bridgette spat her water onto the floor instead of swallowing it in shock. She had not known Gwen was capable to threats.

The words had been playing on Courtney's mind all day. Playing over and over like on a broken record. 'Stay away from my man' or else what? Courtney kept on thinking. She didn't want to know what Gwen was up to, but she didn't want to stay away from Trent either.

The tanned teenager had gone down to the field after the last bell had rung. Since there was no guitar practice that day, she had decided to go see Bridgette at her Hockey practice instead.

"You should have slapped her, right there and then, right across her face." Bridgette shook her head in disbelief. Courtney smiled at her best friend.

"I thought you didn't believe in violence?"

"I don't!" Bridgette replied. "But she THRETENED you, Court! Tell me you were not thinking of slapping her."

"I wasn't thinking of slapping her, Bridge." Courtney sighed. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'Is this bitch for real?' and 'Should I listen to her?'" Courtney shook her own head, turning her head to face the fading green grass beneath her feet.

Courtney was very unsure of how she was feeling right now. She wasn't even sure of what she was going to do now. All she could think about was Trent.

A/N: YAY! A new chapter! LOL!

This was EPIC! LOL! Okay...Not so epic...haha!

Sorry for the wait on this, guys! I had writers block! LOL!

I'm pretty sure I got that line 'Stay away from my man' from somewhere subconsciously...Because the more I hear it the more I can picture it being someone else...LOL! Maybe Glee...I have NO idea! haha!

Well!

Thank you to;

bella-sk8er: haha! Yep...He was smiling at Courtney and it faded when it came to Gwen...LOL! What could possibly happen next? haha! Yeah...You have to feel sorry for Court l) LOL! Thank you :)

So...That's it...

Thank you EVER so much, bella-sk8er! You were my only reviewer and I am EVER so thankful for that :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Chapter 6

**My Guitar Man**

**Chapter 6**

Courtney's eyes watched as yet another person walked and then staright back out of the school music room. Many of the other guitar students had done it. In fact all had done it with the excpetion of Courtney. She knew what was coming. There was something wrong with Trent.

Finally plucking up the courage, she stepped forward. She kept on stepping forward until she was actually walking. Wlaking towards the music room and pushing open the doors.

"Class is cancelled again." Trent's voice was rough, as if he hadn't slept all night long, but stayed up and cried, and hadn't long stopped.

"I'm not going away this time, Trent." Courtney told him.

The senior student was sat on the back window, staring out at the carpark as the rain washed down. Something was wrong.

Courtney had always known Trent to be a cheery guy. Now he wasn't so cheery. Something had happened last night, sometime between when Courtney had watched him disappear down the hallway and when the new day had begun.

It was obvious that only two things could have done something like this to Trent; Either a family member was hurt or dead, or Gwen. Courtney fearerd she knew which one of the two it really was.

Of course it was Gwen. Gwen was the cause of every thing that was bad in Courtney's life at that moment. It was because of Gwen that Courtney couldn't have Trent, and that was all the brunette really cared about. Not being able to have what she wanted. For the first time in her life, she wasn't able to have what she wanted the most.

"Trent..." Courtney took a step forward into the room, shutting the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

The guitar player didn't reply. There were no words that could have described what he was feeling, what he had gone through since the past night.

"Please, Trent." Courtney was practically begging now. "I know something's happened...Please, just tell me. I'm your friend..."

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about." Trent's reply was harsh, but his voice wa snot up for the challenge. It was a dry whisper.

"Why isn't it?" Courtney asked. She was now standing by the window. "I don't want to see you like this anymore than anyone else in this school does."

"I beg to differ..."

"You mean Gwen?"

"And Duncan..."

"Duncan?" Courtney questioned. She knew who Duncan was.

Duncan Evans was, more or less, the school bully. He terrorized anyone and everyone. All the girls in Courtney's year had a crush on him because of his bad boy antics, even if he was a senior. Courtney couldn't see anything but his disgusting habits and inhumane acts upon socioety.

"Last night..." Courtney could see how badly it was hurting Trent just to think about it. "Last night me and Gwen were supposed to go out on a date for the evening...I called just before I went to pick her up, but there was no answer. So, when I got there, I knocked the door, but no answer again." Courtney could tell where this was going. "I opened the door as I knew her parents weren't home from their cars not being in the driveway. I walked upstiars, being as quiet as I could. And then...And then I opened up her bedroom door and...I found the two fo them there..."

Courtney held her hands up. She didn't need to know the details from then on. The picture that was painted in her mind was bad enough. The thought of it all hurt Courtney too, even if she had nothing to do with it.

The guitar player's emerald green eyes had lost their shine, only glistening from the tears that rimmed the edges. Trent had really been in love with Gwen, but she had messed everything up.

"I was so stupid..."

"No you weren't, Trent!" Courtney told him. He wasn't stupid through her eyes. He was perfect through her eyes. Trent hadn't been the one to make the mistake, that's all Courtney cared about.

The petite girl wrapped her arm around Trent in a one armed hug. He didn't move his arms to hug back, but he leaned in. That was good enough for Courtney. Trent wanted a shoulder to lean on and Courtney had two for him.

"Come on...Gwen's not worth this...Gwen isn't worth anything if she let an amazing guy like you go. You're funny, you're talented, you're good looking. She's the stupid one." Courtney meant every word she said.

Trent gave a small smile, opening his arms up for another hug. Courtney accepted, knowing that this could really have been the beginning of everything for her.

A/N: I can either leave things there or add an Epilogue...It's up to you guys...I'm getting one review per chapter now and I have lost the spark for this story...I tried to make it a good ending...I failed...I know...So, it's up to you guys what I do next...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Guitar Man **_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**~6 Months Later~**_

Courtney's tanned hand swiftly moved over the neck of the guitar, her fingers pressing down in the right places as her right hand strummed down. This process continued, different notes being played each time as Courtney sang the song out in her head.

Trent smiled his perfect smile, but Courtney couldn't see as she was too busy concentrating. She hadn't been playing the guitar for too long and was still trying to teach herself the things that Trent hadn't got around to yet.

The guitar teacher placed his hands on top of Courtney's, standing behind her as her hands stopped moving so quickly. The tune was perfect; the song had not been played with a single note out of place. However, Trent hated to see Courtney pushing herself. She too was perfect.

The Hispanic teenager tilted her head upwards, frowning at Trent. He continued to smile down at her, before moving in quickly to peck her lips. That turned Courtney's frown upside down.

She sighed, holding onto the guitar by the neck as she got to her feet to put it away. Courtney had stayed far past the rest of the class, as always. It was a good time to spend some alone time with her boyfriend and get in some extra practice as Courtney still believed she was not good enough.

Of course, Trent thought differently. Courtney pushed herself too much, but nothing he said ever made a difference to her. Courtney was going to keep pushing herself until she could play the guitar blindfolded and in her sleep, which Trent wouldn't doubt she was going to be able to do at some point.

"Come on, Court." Trent smiled, holding her jacket out to her. Courtney sighed once more, shutting the guitar cupboard and walking towards Trent. He helped her slip on her coat before slipping his hand into hers.

The two left the music room and then they left the school, making their way over to Trent's car.

It had been six long and hard months for Trent, but he would never have made it through if it wasn't for Courtney. Courtney had been his solid rock through his own personal recovery process. It started out as strangers, became friendship and soon a fully blossomed relationship. Naturally, no one agreed with it, but neither Courtney, nor Trent cared about what anyone else thought. They had each other.

A/N: That was the worst ending in history...I mean; I know I am known for bad endings...BUT THAT SUCKS! SERIOSULY!

LOL!

ANYWAY! Yeah...This story is over...I lost the spark for it long ago and it has not returned since...I think I have learnt to not jot my ideas down because I never do get into them as such...I started off this story, Just one Kiss and Girl on the Move the same way and I have not been able to get into any of them the same way I get into all my other stories...

OH WELL! I do hope you check out all my other stories also! Since this was TxC, I do have one other TxC story if ya'll are interested. It's called Publicity. I wrote it a little while ago, but it is still pretty good :) But then I do have a lot of DxC and...Three (?) DxG stories :) So, I bit to choose from, depending what you ship (I ship all, in case you couldn't tell ;D)

SHOUT OUTS!

Theater Of The Mind

Islanda

chrisATD1

Aaron'sInAMineField

Just Grohl With It

bella-sk8er

94

Pandah N. Reaper

TearsOfMusic

InoYamanaka1

Flutejrp

The Total Drama Expert

KAORU OTTORY

Iluvpurpleandblack99

Evan TD

YAY! Thank you all :D I love you all :D You helped me get 30 reviews on this very short story! I LOVE YOU!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love and Peace, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
